


The Wolf & The Violin

by CanineWitchcraft



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Werewolf, violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineWitchcraft/pseuds/CanineWitchcraft
Summary: A series of connected werewolf AU one shots.





	1. Comfort from the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Waverly goes into the open fields by the homestead to release her frustrations only to attract a passing werewolf.
> 
> Takes place during Episode 12ish? I wrote this in the middle of the night and didn't realize I was kinda off on the chronology of that episode. But anyways, it's an AU, so who cares. Pretend there was a night between the barn incident and the party. 
> 
> This is inspired by the Cat Power song "Werewolf."  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lH56e2OQD0Y
> 
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Wrote it at 4am while working an overnight shift.

It had become a habit. A habit, which had formed from the stress of living with Wynonna and dealing with revenants. Waverly would take her violin, go out into the fields and play. Sometimes she’d go out for an hour or so. Other times she would be out there for several hours.

 

This particular instance, she was escaping from Willa. She remembered her oldest sister being cruel, but the way she had called her gay, it made her angry and embarrassed. Nicole had been there. She had been comforting her and in walked Willa. Upset did not cover how Waverly felt.

 

Waverly walked far enough away that the house and the barn were not visible and no one there could hear the melodies she played. She was still safe on the homestead; no revenant could touch her and she was also safely away from her oldest sister.

 

She found an area where several large boulders sat with trees around them and on them. It was right at the edge of the homestead and there were lots of ammonite fragments around the boulders. She set her backpack and violin on the ground before building a fire with the wood she had dragged out there in her jeep several months ago.

 

Having climbed on top of the closest the boulder, she took her violin out of its case. She rosined the bow and tuned the strings in the dim light of the fire. She sat with her legs over the edge of the boulder, a blanket beneath her and rested the violin on her knee as she listened to the sounds around her. The quiet shrieks of bats above her, the loud popping of the fire. The wind whistled through the trees behind her, sending a shiver through her body.

 

She put the instrument to her neck and settled her chin into the cup. She paused for a moment before deciding what to play. Her fingers pressed over the strings as she dragged her bow across string after string, her frustrations and fears melting away in the melody of the music.

 

She played song after song until eyes peered at her from the trees behind. A long snout peeked out from the dark. Long furry red legs followed and soon a lanky wolfish creature had fully emerged into the moonlight. She crept forward as Waverly played. She crawled forward as quiet as she could until she was standing directly behind Waverly with her canine head and hand like paws resting on the boulder.

 

Waverly finished her song and as the strings stopped reverberating, a sad whimpering came from behind her. She turned, expecting to see a stray dog. Instead she came face to face with a red colored werewolf.

 

The wolf’s eyes widened, ears folding flat against the back of her neck. _Please don’t fear me._ She thought. She tilted her head, hoping the canine posture would put Waverly at ease.

 

The two stared at each other for a long moment. Neither moving, both fearful of what the other would do. The werewolf glanced down at the violin, then back up at Waverly, letting out another soft cry.

 

Waverly tilted her head at the werewolf, “You…want me to play?” She lifted the violin off her lap.

 

The wolf’s ears went up and she let out another whimper, nudging her nose towards the string instrument.

 

Waverly giggled. She put the instrument to neck, pressing her chin into the rest and settled her fingers against the strings. She ran the bow along the strings and watched as the skinny creature climbed into the boulder beside her and curled up, her tail thumping against the rock. She watched Waverly’s fingers press rapidly against the strings and her body swaying with the melody.

 

Waverly watched the creature carefully. Logic was telling her that fear was the rational response to sitting anywhere near such a massive and dangerous monster. Her eyes could help but flicker towards the creature’s long claws. Fear was not what she felt. She was completely comfortable with the beast beside her. A small part of her questioned why that was, but the rest of her mind focused on the music she was playing and the peace that sunk into the wolf’s eyes as she played.

 

After a few slower melodies, Waverly switched to a more upbeat folk song with a quick enough beat to dance to. The wolf could not resist the urge to and jumped from the boulder into the full light of the fire. She spun around and jumped around the fire. Waverly could not help but smile at the lanky creature as she danced.

 

Her movements were fluid and beautiful. She moved much the fire, swaying and flickering in time with the music. Waverly continued to play songs that the wolf could dance to.

 

They danced and made music well into the night.

 

* * *

 

Nicole awoke naked next to a burned out fire. She stretched her sore muscles out and saw Waverly curled up on the other side of the embers. She crawled forward and kissed the smaller woman on the forehead.

 

She felt guilt running out as she had when Willa had walked in on them. She should have stayed. She should have stood up to that awful woman as she sneered at Waverly in her subtle manipulative way. For that reason she had decided to come back in the night. To make sure Waverly was aright. She hadn’t expected to find her in the field. She hadn’t even known that Waverly played violin. But then again, Waverly had no idea what Nicole was.

 

“Someday,” She whispered, “Someday soon I’ll tell you.” She pulled Waverly’s blanket over her shoulder and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She watched her sleep for a long time as the sun rose from the horizon.

 

Sighing happily, Nicole stood and stared down at the woman she loved. With a smile, she walked towards the road to find her cloths and car.


	2. First Day of Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole attempts to scare Waverly on the first day of October.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess takes place after season 2? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. Happy first day of Halloween! <3

Waverly sat at the kitchen table; a hot apple cider sat in front of her as she scrolled through her Facebook feed on her phone. She had left Nicole asleep upstairs. She had worked an overnight shift two days earlier and was still recovering from the switch.

 

Nicole reached over to put her arm around Waverly. Her sleepy smile faded when her arm landed on the empty bed beside her. She sniffed at the air, easily detecting Waverly’s scent drifting up from the first floor. Wynonna and Doc’s scents were stale, telling her they hadn’t come home last night. A Devilish grin crossed her lips. It was just she and Waverly on the homestead and with it being the first day of October….

 

Nicole shifted into her werewolf form. She nearly hit her head on the low ceiling of Waverly’s bedroom. She shook her lanky body and long limbs, adjusting her nightshirt so it sat more comfortably on her wolfish body. Ducking through the doorway, she crept down the stairs on her hind legs, being careful to step over the creaky steps.

 

She slunk into the kitchen. Waverly sat in front of her. Still on her phone, she didn’t move in Nicole’s direction or acknowledge her. Nicole tiptoed forward. She snaked her paw around Waverly’s shoulder and let out a low grumble in her chest.

 

Waverly didn’t flinch. She didn’t jump. She reached up to her shoulder and placed a hand over the paw, “Good morning, Nic.”

 

Nicole stared at her dumbfounded. Her ears relaxed, her jaw slacked, and eyes drooped.

 

Waverly looked up at the wolf, “Sorry, babe, not much can surprise me anymore. We hunt demons and monsters.” She lean up and kissed the werewolf on the check before getting up and making a mug of hot cider for her.

 

Nicole shifted back into a human form and sat next to Waverly at the table.

 

“Next time try walking on all fours upstairs. I could hear you moving around in the hallway.” Waverly said, kissing Nicole’s forehead before setting down her mug.

 

Nicole smirked, kissing Waverly on lips in return. “Happy first day of Halloween.”

 

Waverly giggled, “Happy first day of Halloween.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I thrive off of Comments and Kudos. But mostly Comments.


End file.
